wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Kohaku Kimio
Kohaku Kimio is another tadpole human in the Wonderland series. Like Mikado Ryuugamine and the others, she too was a mental patient in Chou Mori Institution and ended up being a test subject in the Tadpole Project. Appearance and Personality Appearance Kohaku is first seen with dark brown hair and amber eyes while wearing a bright pink coat and a brown scarf. Back Story It is hinted that she was committed to Chou Mori because of her father sexually abusing her and her mother blamed her for it. Storyline History Deep Blue Wonderland Kohaku and Nami first came to Mikado when they notice him suffering for on his walk back to his apartment. Like Mikado, Kohaku drew a "six", lacking the ability to sense other tadpoles and others can't sense her. The three tadpoles join up and the girls end up staying in Mikado's apartment with him and his friends. After the first gate is destroyed, Kohaku starts having nightmares about her time in Chou Mori. Mikado tries to help her get her mind off of it by asking about her powers. She says that she "eats sins". Kohaku couldn't explain her powers just yet. When the second gate is opened, she starts having more nightmares about the experiments back in Chou Mori. She sees Taiyou and feels at ease. However, Kokaku knows that something worse is coming for them. She suffers when the tadpoles' senses become heightened. The girl can hear inside of her body as well of the sounds of the city. When Mikado hears a van door slamming across the street outside, Kohaku, Emily, and Nami follow him outside and find two guys from Nebula spying on them. Wonderland Chaos Kohaku learns from Shingen and Emilia that she can now hear thoughts thanks to Satoshi Aida being dead. Later, she is seen with the other tadpoles in the library as Tetsu tells his siblings that he doesn't trust Nebula and that they should find the other tadpoles themselves. Kohaku along with the other tadpoles meet Midori Amano and learn that Celty can neutralize their powers when she is near them. Nami and Kohaku immediately take comfort in it. Later, Kohaku communicates with Nami and Tetsu telepathically about all of the members of the opposite sex being attracted to them all of a sudden. They figure out who is causing this and resolve not to tell Nebula about their new abilities. Kohaku and the others learn about Azusa Kibuishi's death from Mikado. It is she that suggests that they hurry up and find the other tadpoles so that they don't end up dead like Satoshi and Azusa. She soon become smarter and can see the destruction of Ikebukuro in the future. Because of the latter, she tries to contact another tadpole named Anzu Oshima. Later in "Thursday", Kohaku and the other tadpoles look for Mikado when he goes missing. In "Girls", Kohaku eats the sins of her beloved school nurse. After comforting her, she notices something alarming in the mirror. She's later seen at Russia Sushi with the other tadpole girls. Caged Wonderland Kohaku, along with the rest of the tadpoles, all have a mock sports day to test out the results from the Kratos drug in the last experiment. Devil's Wonderland Tadpole Powers Primary Kohaku says that she can "eat" the sins of people. At the moment, she can't exactly explain what that means. It is revealed that her powers are similar to Mikado's, but she can touch the "sin" and absorb it with her hand. The person that she touches ends up confessing their guilt and feeling much better later. Secondary She can also sense other tadpoles nearby and has heightened senses. Now because of Satoshi's death, Kohaku can hear thoughts, but only of one person when they are alone together. After Azusa's death, she can raise a person's desires. She can also speak telepathically with the other tadpoles. Due to new developments in the the project, Kohaku can't get sick, high, or drunk. Another experiment has taken away her need to sleep. Augmentations Plus, Kohaku can easily attract members of the opposite sex. She has become much smarter and can see the future. Kohaku can now move things with her mind and has become more athletic. Relationships Nami Shono Main Article: Nami Shono Nami and Kohaku would appear to be close friends. Nami is usually the more talkative of the two, but their rolls got switched during the first new experiment of the Tadpole Project due to Nami losing her hearing for seventy-two hours. Mikado Ryuugamine Main Article: Mikado Ryuugamine Kokaku and Nami first find Mikado when he is walking home while testing his powers. When he sees then, he walks over to them. After briefly talking, the three of them form an alliance to get through Tandeki's experiment. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Tadpoles Category:Chou Mori Patients Category:Super Human